Some SSTs, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), can receive media items in the form of banknotes (or cheques) deposited by a customer.
Some currency issuing authorities (such as the European Central Bank) have mandated that banks should capture and return to that authority any of its currency that is deemed unfit for continued circulation. This is relatively easy to implement when currency is handed to a bank teller because the teller can physically inspect the banknotes, but it is more difficult to implement when banknotes are deposited in ATMs because no human teller is involved.